All His Fault
by Kudzu1
Summary: Duality. A man who has created the conditions that now left the galaxy falling into darkness reflects in anguish on what he has done. Intentionally ambiguous.


All His Fault  
By Kudzu

_"This is a day that will live in infamy"  
_Franklin Delano Roosevelt

The galaxy was in ruin, and it was his fault.

He should have been stronger. He should have been better. But when it mattered the most, he hadn't been. He had failed, not just himself, but the entire galaxy. Not just himself, but the entire galaxy had suffered. He would gladly bear the burden of destroying his own life and failing his own self compared to this. He had unleashed a terror upon the galaxy that did not end when he finally came to regret it. He had created a monster; something out of control. Something that would consume stars and people whole.

It was his fault.

His Masters had told him at last. They had always seen it, and he never had. He had been blinded by himself. He had turned away and refused to see the evil that grew before him. It was the same evil that was now eating away at the galaxy that he might have given his life to protect. Now he wished that he would have. Maybe then, this monster would have never been unleashed.

His fault. His burden.

So many that he had called friends now lay dead; the few who remained were in grave peril. What was worse was that his failure had brought his former apprentice, and his closest friend, to the brink of darkness.

And over.

He had embraced it. He had fallen. Now the galaxy was facing evil incarnate, and it was his fault. It was his fault. He hadn't been able to keep him from the dark side. He had failed, because he was weak. Others now suffered, and they were his fault. Some of them he might have even doomed through his own direct actions. There was a time when he could present a hard outer face to the world, a mask behind which he could hide himself. That time was over.

His time was over.

The Jedi were ruined; their remnants now stood upon the brink of annihilation. The Sith were once again in command of a throne that might one day become the invisible master to all. Their empire of darkness spread. Annexing, enslaving, subjugating, burning, bombarding, ravaging, blockading, devastating, razing, destroying. Soon it would all come to pass.

And it was by his own hand that these fell deeds would dominate over all.

Because he had been weak. He had failed to defend the people of the galaxy as he had sworn to do. He had sworn an oath. What was his pledge now? A shattered promise. He had failed them all. He had condemned trillions to death or something worse. The Sith were merciless, and so had he been. He should have stopped this all when he'd had the chance, but he'd collapsed under the weight of it all. He couldn't handle the responsibility. And that was his fault for being a weak man. He didn't deserve to be a Jedi now, and he had never deserved to be a Jedi.

Fire and slaughter. Blood and death. Turbolaser cannons from the highest heavens would turn cities and worlds into the most horrific hells.

Why hadn't he been strong, just for once? Why couldn't he have stopped this all from happening? Why had he insisted to do things "his way"? They had doomed the man who he considered to be his brother to darkness and had doomed the galaxy to destruction by his hand. Countless worlds would be center stage for countless massacres.

Blaze and sorrow. Ruin and torment. All shall fall, fading into blackness.

Was there still hope? Could there still be hope? Could he possibly help to redeem his sins and what led to this…this impending rule of evil? He thought it nearly impossible, but his Masters had said otherwise. They had said that he could not blame himself now. What had happened had happened. He could not believe them, because their words were not true. They tried to comfort him. He was undeserving. What worlds had he burned out of his selfish desire? What people had he condemned in the name of something that no longer existed?

All shall fall.

And it was all his fault.


End file.
